El Increible Mundo de Gumball: Los Celos
by Scorpio077
Summary: Gumball queda a solas con Penny en su casa, a la vez que Nicole siente celos de ella, ¿Sera que Gumball dara el 2do paso? ¿Nicole lograra que su hijo se quede con ella? Ya lo sabran!


**Atencion! Solo para mayores de 18 años, Si no lo eres, Entras sabiendo las Consecuencias:**

Todo empieza cuando Gumball le pide un favor a Penny, estaban en la clase de la Srta. Simian, estaban en un examen, bueno,  
Gumball escribio en un papel: "Penny, perdoname si te molesto, pero, me harias el favor de pasarme las respuestas? Es que  
no estudie... F: Gumball" y se lo arrojo a Penny, la golpeo en el ojo, Penny grito: "AAhhhhh" luego, Gumball le guiñeo  
el ojo, y en eso, Simian le pregunta a Penny: "Hay algo que la señorita Fitzgerald quiera compartir con el resto de la clase?  
" y Penny sonrojada dijo: "Nada Srta Simian, despreocupese"... Bueno, Penny leyo el papel, y empieza a escribir en otro papel  
: "Esta bien Gumball, pero me debes un favor... 1: El meridiano de Greendwich, 2: Oceano Atlantico, 3: El espacio Geografico  
" Y demas cosas. Bueno, llego el tiempo de entregar los examenes, y la Srta Simian noto algo entre el de Gumball y Penny, no  
le dio importancia, los dos sacaron 8,50, luego a la salida Gumball dejo atras a Darwin y se fue directo con Penny, y le dijo  
: "Gracias amor... Digo digo, Gracias Penny, no lo hubiera logrado sin ti" y Penny respondio: "Gumball, mi mama viajara al  
sur, y necesito tu ayuda para cuidar la casa" Gumball muy pero muy emocionado le dijo: "Si si si si si claro, y cuando viajan  
?" le pregunto, Penny responde: "Mañana a las 3Pm, No falteees!" le dijo y lo beso en la mejilla y se fue giñeandole un ojo,  
y Darwin alcanzo a Gumball diciendo: "Oye, Me dejaste alla, dijiste que me esperar..." fue interrumpido por Gumball, le dice  
: "Oh, Darwin, Penny me invito a su casa para que la ayude!" y Darwin respondio: "calma viejo, solo te pide un favor..."  
-Yo pienso que era mas que eso, Me beso y me guiño, es mas que un favor...- Decia Gumball muy entusiasmado, llego a su casa,  
y Nicole le dice a Gumball: "Hola cielo, necesito que me ayudes mañana con unas compras, puedo contar contigo?" Dice ella  
con un tono medio sexy, **mañana es viernes, y ya tengo otros compromisos, pero que le digo a mama? ya se, le preguntare  
a que hora quiere que la acompañe** pensaba, y le pregunto: "¿A que hora mami?" y Nicole tirando miradas extrañas le dijo:  
"a las 3Pm, tengo que traer..." Gumball no aguanto mas, tuvo que decirlo: "mama, no puedo, es que, Penny me invito a su casa,  
sus padres viajaran, y quiere que la ayude a cuidarla", Nicole estaba ardiendo de celos, le pregunta a el: "No te aburriras  
que esten solos? Tu padre, Darwin y Anais iran a Daisyland, No quieres que vaya contigo?" Gumball responde: "No mama, hace  
tiempo que quiero dar el segundo paso con ella, y se ha dado el momento..." Nicole, apunto de llorar dice: "Te entiendo,  
yo fui asi con tu padre, espero que tengas suerte, y rompas el vinculo de amistad", Gumball riendose le dice a Nicole: "Ja,  
Rompere mas que eso..." y se va a su habitacion a dormir, Nicole no puede dormir pensando que su hijo se merece alguien  
mejor, que se vaya por buen camino, alguien como ella... Sono el despertador, pero sono a las 1Pm, Nicole habia reprogramado  
el despertador, se fue a la cocina, pero Richard, Darwin y Anais se habian ido a Daisyland, Nicole lo estaba esperando en  
la mesa, le dice: "Gumball cariño, ven cielo, vamos a charlar..." Gumball se sento en el comedor y tocaron el tema de Penny:  
"Gumball, hijo, yo quiero lo mejor para ti, y yo haria lo que sea por ti, y lo sabes" Gumball avergonzado dice: "Si mama,  
lo se" y Nicole pregunta: "Acaso no sabes que el señor Fitzgerald no quiere verte con su hija?" y Gumball le grita: "MAMA,  
ADMITELO, ESTAS CELOSA" y Nicole dice: "Si, lo estoy, porque te mereces alguien mejor, alguien con mas experiencia (esta  
acercandose a su boca) alguien mas madura (le pega un buen beso en los labios)" Gumball rapido la separa y dice: "Que te pasa  
mama? Dimelo pronto que se me hace tarde (eran las 2:25Pm)" y Nicole ya abatida dice: "Mira Gumball, hace mucho tiempo que  
ya no recibo cariños de parte de tu padre, y necesito que alguien este ahi para darme las fuerzas que necesito" y Gumball  
llorando junto a su madre, la abrazo, le beso la mejilla y le dice: "mama, sabes que te amo, pero no de esa manera..." y  
Nicole secandose las lagrimas lo llevo a las 2:59 Pm a la casa Fitzgerald, para poder estar junto a Penny, y Penny le estaba  
enseñando la casa a Gumball, que por ultimo, le enseño su cuarto, luego, cerraron todas las puertas de la casa, y Penny tomo  
la mano de Gumball, y le dijo muy sexymente: "Acompañame..." y lo llevo a su cuarto, donde Penny le dice a Gumball: "Gumball,  
gracias por hacerme este favor, ahora, yo te debo uno, pideme lo que sea" y Gumball rapidamente dijo: "Podriamos dar el 2do  
paso de lo nuestro?" y Penny sonrojada rie, luego Gumball se acuesta en la cama de Penny, y Penny sube a gatas a la cama,  
donde le da un buen y largo beso en la boca a Gumball, y Gumball, un poco asombrado pregunta: "¿Por que haces esto?" y  
Penny dice: "HAY GUMBALL, NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE ESTO ES MAS QUE UN FAVOR? QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO, POR ESO TE TRAJE HASTA AQUI"  
y Gumball quedo sin palabras para eso, y Penny le bajaba lentamente los pantalones a Gumball y empezaba a masturbarlo  
intensamente, ella queria escuchar sus gemidos, y al oirlos, le daba un orgasmo, Gumball decia: "OHH SI PENNY, MA-MAS  
RAPIDO, MAS RAPIDO, OHH AHH" sentia que iba a expulsar toda su mercancia, pero por vergüenza a que no le gustara, Gumball  
no se inmutaba, bueno, Penny queria ser cubierta de el liquido de Gumball, pero no lo conseguia, entonces, ella empezo a  
bajar su cabeza, y empezo a mamarlo, cada vez mas duro y rapido, Gumball ya no resistia hasta que: "OHHHHHHH, AAAAAAAHHHH"  
al ver la boca de Penny casi llena de su semen, Gumball se sentia muy avergonzado, le dijo: "OH NO PENNY, LO LAMENTO," y  
Penny dijo: "NO NO TE PREOCUPES, ESTO ES LO QUE BUSCABA, ME HARIAS EL FAVOR DE QUITARME MI CASCARA? Gumball completamente  
impactado dijo: "Bueno, y como lo hago?" y Penny dijo: "Tu solo estiralaaa!" Gumball la estiro y se vio una impactante y  
firme cola, y Penny termino de quitarsela y cuando Gumball la vio completamente desnuda, su ereccion fue triplicada, eso le  
gusto a Penny, se acosto bocabajo en su cama y le dijo a Gumball: "ME HARIAS EL FAVOR DE METERMELO BIEN PROFUNDO?" y Gumball  
no podia rechazar un favor, eran sus politicas, y Gumball empezo a meterlo suave, y luego, fue a hardcore, mas y mas duro  
cada segundo, Penny ya no aguantaba esas ganas de gritar, lanzo un megagrito que casi deja sordo a Gumball, el abia hecho  
lo mismo cuando Penny lo complacia, asi que no se preocupo, luego, Penny empezo a hacer sentadillas en el pene de Gumball,  
cada segundo para ellos era eterno, luego, Penny jadeante, se recuesta sobre Gumball, quien aumentaba su ritmo cada segundo  
hubo un pundo en donde Gumball estallo de placer, todo el interior de Penny cubierto por el semen de Gumball, el ya se sentia  
exausto y se dejo caer en la cama junto a Penny, quien ya no tenia su cascaron, le dice: "Te amo Gumball" y el muy avergonzado  
le dice "Y-yo tambien t-te amo" y pregunta: "Entonces, ya somos..." Penny lo interrumpio y le dijo "Si, lo somos" ya exaustos  
se abrazaron y se dieron un largo beso, luego, llega Nicole en el auto, tocando bocina y Gumball le dice a Penny: "Perdon,  
ya me tengo que ir" y Penny dice: "Esta bien corazon, le cuentas tu o le cunto yo?" y Gumball se puso a pensar y dijo: "Le  
dire yo" luego sale de la casa y Gumball dice "Adioooos" y Nicole muy pero muy celosa tambien le dece *pero en tono sarcastico*  
"Adiooos Penny, espero que te hayas divertido" sabiendo muy bien lo que habia pasado, ahi nomas acelero con todo hasta llegar  
a su casa. Eran las 12am y Nicole lleva en su regazo a Gumball, que estaba profundamente dormido, lleno la tina de agua,  
y le susurra al oido: "No sabes cuanto te amo y me duele tener que hacer esto, pero si no puedo tenerte, nadie te tendra"  
lo estaba ahogando en la tina, ella estaba demasiado celosa, y Gumball que trataba de no respirar, pero ella no sabia que  
podia matarlo, estaba poseida, y el diciendo el el agua: "mama te amo, te amoooo, glogloglo" se habia ahogado, luego, Nicole  
recupero la cordura, y vio a su hijo inmovil en el agua, lo saco rapidamente y lo golpeaba en el pecho, pero no pasaba nada  
entonces lo llevo como rayo hacia la sala de emergencias, y el doctor le dijo a Nicole luego de la revision: "Lo sentimos  
señora, hicimos todo lo posible" y ella estaba muy abatida, no sabia que hacer, en ese momento, se habia transformado en  
algo muy diferente, sus ojos llorando sangre, y sus gritos eran diabolicos, empujo al doctor, y fue corriendo a la sala de  
emergencias, donde se habia encontrado a 4 medicos con calmantes inyectables, diciendole: "Alejese señora, ya no hay nada que  
hacer" y ella gritando dijo: "NO, YO LO QUIERO DE VUELTA!" y empezo a golpearlos hasta que su camino estaba despejado y  
vio las ondas del cardio de Gumball eran muy debiles, ella se acerca y le dice "Lo siento mucho hijo, se que no debi  
entrometerme en tu vida, pero si me perdonas, te juro que empezare a actuar como debe ser, porfavor despierta" y entonces, ella  
le quita el respirador, se acerca a su boca y lo besa, de tal manera, que el habia recordado ese bendito momento intimo con  
Penny, y lentamente estaba abriendo sus ojos, el veia un poco borroso, lo cual no podia distinguir casi nada, tomo a su madre  
por la cintura y la apretaba hacie el, Gumball aun estaba inconciente, y Nicole le dice "Te amo Gumball" y el creia que era  
Penny, y dijo: "Yo mas" y el doctor entra por la puerta y ve que el coma que el habia diagnosticado, fue un error, entonces  
le pide a Nicole que se retire de la sala. Al dia siguiente, la ambulacia lo trajo como nuevo a su casa, toda la familia  
salio a ver que pasaba, y vieron a Nicole llena de alegria al ver a su hijo de vuelta, lo also en su regazo como a un bebe  
y le dice: "Me alegro de que hayas vuelto" y entran a la casa y Richard al verlos le pregunto a Gumball: "En donde habias  
estado?" y Gumball, sabiendo muy bien lo que habia pasado, no sabia que decirle, luego se puso a pensar *si digo la verdad  
papa podria denunciar a mama, pero si no lo digo me castigarian, Ah, Ya se* y dijo: "Mientras me estaba bañando, me resbale  
de la tina, y mama tuvo que llevarme al hospital, y recien me trajeron" y Richard, tan tonto que es le dijo "Esta bien hijo  
disculpa por pensar mal de ti" y Nicole llevo a Gumball a su cuarto, se sentaron en la cama y empezaro a charlar, Nicole dijo  
"Mira, siento mucho haberte hecho eso, esque yo Te amo Gumball" y el dice "Ya lo se mama" y Nicole le grita "PERO NO DE ESA  
FORMA HIJO, TE QUIERO PARA MI Y SOLO PARA MI! TU NO SABES CUANTO TE HE AMADO TODO ESTE TIEMPO Y TU SOLO TE PONES A PERDER EL  
TIEMPO CON ESA INUTIL CACAHUATE, SI TE PONES A PENSAR, TU Y YO..." y el muy enojado "MIRA, MAMA, TU NO ENTIENDES, VERDAD?  
YO LA AMO CON TODO MI SER, PERO EN MI CABEZA RONDAS TU TAMBIEN, PERO NO SE, AHHH" y ella muy avergonzada no sabia que decir  
pero dijo: "Mira minino, solo quiero lo mejor para ti, si tu llegas a elegirme, lo dejare todo por nosotros 2, pero si quieres  
que las cosas sigan igual, ya no te amare de esta forma, asi que piensalo bien hijo" la cabeza de Gumball iba a estallar en  
cualquier momento, hasta que se puso a pensar, en todos estos años lo que su madre habia hecho por el, y en que Penny alfin  
lo habia aceptado y la habia hecho suya ese dia, llorando golpeaba las paredes de su habitacion, llego Anais entra al cuarto  
de el y le dice "Oye! Tenemos que hablar!" y se sienta en la cama y le pregunta "No trates de explicarme nada, ya lo se todo"  
-Enserio?- "Si, escuchame, si en verdad quieres lo mejor para ti, te conviene mama" -Que? Debes estar bromeando- "Pero es  
verdad, a mama la conoces desde que naciste, a Penny solo la conociste desde que te cambiaste de escuela nomas, y no te  
preocupes por nosotros, iremos a vivir con la abuela Yo-Yo, porfavor, si quieres que mama este orgullosa de ti, tomala!"  
Gumball no sabia que hacer, pero Anais tenia razon, quien mejor que Nicole, que dia y noche habia estado por y para el,  
quien veia sus problemas, quien los resolvia, "Esta bien Anais, y papa lo sabe?" -Si, lo sabe, tambien sabe a quien escojeras  
y esta muy orgulloso de ti- "Pero, por que me dices esto?" -Mira, solo lo hago porque mama hace como media hora esta llorando  
en su cuarto, rezando que la elijas- "Esta bien, se lo dire..." -Y debes terminar con Penny- "Que?" -A poco querias a las 2?-  
"Y si, pero tendria mas en cuenta a mama" -Estas loco Gumball, si llegas a elegir a mama, debes acabar con Penny- y se fue.  
1 hora despues, todos estaban haciendo sus maletaS (exepto Gumball y Nicole, obio) esperando su respuesta, el se fue lentamente  
hacia el cuarto de su madre, quien aun seguia llorando, y la interrumpe "Mama, ya he decidido" -Enserio? y a quien elijes?-  
"Mama, te elijo a ti" ella se acerca a Gumball, y le da un gran beso y le dice "Gracias hijo, sabia que harias lo correcto"  
entonces, ellos tomados de la mano les dijeron a los demas que vivirian juntos, que se amaban, entonces Richard se despide  
de Gumball "Adios, hijo" luego Darwin "Nos vemos luego amigo" y Anais "Adios Gumball" y lo besa en la mejilla, Richard arranca  
el auto y se van, luego Gumball le dice a su madre: "Mama..." -No, ahora llamame como quieras corazon- dijo muy contenta  
y entonces el le dijo "Amor, tengo que ir a decirle a Penny que tu y yo..." -Esta bien querido, tu vete tranquilo nomas- y  
se fue a la casa de Penny, quien aun cuidaba esa casa ella sola, toco la puerta y ella salio muy triste y ella dijo: "Ya lo  
se, tu madre me lo acaba de decir por telefono, y esta bien, adios Gumball, se muy feliz con tu nueva vida" fue lo ultimo que  
dijo y Gumball le da su ultimo beso y dice: "Adios Penny". Y ASI PASO, GUMBALL Y NICOLE SE HABIAN SEPARADO DE AQUELLOS A QUIENES  
NO QUERIAN PARA CONSTRUIR UN CAMINO ELLOS DOS SOLOS, EN SU PROPIO MUNDO APARTE, ESE LAZO DE MADRE E HIJO SE HABIA DESTRUIDO,  
PARA CONSTRUIR UN NUEVO LAZO, UNO MUCHO MAS FUERTE, CONTINUARAN CON SUS VIDAS, PERO COMO ALGO MAS...

FIN


End file.
